Frootloops
by keotey1228
Summary: Have you ever wondered about what would happen if Danny and his friends, and even some enemies, were in a group for a project? What happens when Dash pulls out Frootloops... K plus for the letters, "WTF"


**Before Phantom Planet, and before Valerie was nice to Danny, but after Valerie was ditched by her friends.**

"Okay class. Today we will be starting our year- long group project." Mr. Lancer said excitedly, as if he just said that school was being cancelled. The class groaned.

"Oh, _Mr. Popper's Penguins _people! This project is great for getting to know your classmates." Mr. Lancer said, while the students banged their head against their desks.

"Excuse me Mr. Lancer?" Dash asked innocently.

"Yes Mr. Baxter?" Mr. Lancer said, happy that he actually got a question.

"Can I be with…" Cough. "Danny?" He finished. Danny had his head on the desk, fast asleep from his constant ghost fighting.

"Why of course Mr. Baxter." Mr. Lancer said with a smile, a piece of green lunch in his teeth. "This is a group project. You can be the leader of your group. Pick say… four more people. "

"Great!" Dash exclaimed. "I'll take Fen- turd's friends, they're smart." Danny awoke, hearing his nickname.

"What about me?" He asked, looking frantically around at his classmates.

"You'll be with Mr. Baxter in the group project." Mr. Lancer said, as if it were no big deal. Danny's eyes widened. He started to ask a question, but cut off by Dash.

"Paulina too, she's pretty." Dash said with googley eyes. Paulina flushed at him, and smiled her flawless smile.

"I'm with Dash?" Danny asked unbelievably.

"Alright Mr. Baxter. Pick one more person." Mr. Lancer said, ignoring Danny completely.

"Oh, I don't know. Valerie, I guess. She used to be cool. Mainly, because she's smart." Dash answered.

"Why did Dash pick me?" Danny whispered to himself.

"_Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer snapped. "He picked you because he hates you!" Instantly regretting what he said, Mr. Lancer put his hands to his mouth. The whole class started laughing. To his surprise, Danny changed his look of confusion, for a smile, and maybe even a small laugh.

"Alright, now you may get together with your group and work on your project." Mr. Lancer said, sitting down.

"Uh, Mr. Lancer I have a question." Mikey said, a confused look on his face, along with the rest of the class.

"Ah, yes, Mikey. What is your question?" Mr. Lancer asked standing back up.

"What group are the rest of us in?" He asked. Mr. Lancer's eyes widened.

"Um, the kids at the last six tables, in one group. The people at the few tables in the front in one group, and Mikey, you be with them." Mr. Lancer said, embarrassed.

"Any more questions?" Mr. Lancer asked, sitting down.

"Uh, yeah." Paulina asked. "Like… what are we supposed to do for our project?" Mr. Lancer's face turned red.

"Oh, uh… you have to do a report on the first thing that comes to your minds when you think of the word, _Hero._" At the last word, the whole class got up and started talking, most not even about the work.

"I guess there are no more questions?" Mr. Lancer asked, though no one even heard over the noise.

"Guess not." Mr. Lancer muttered, sitting down.

(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)

"Guys shouldn't we meet somewhere?" Sam asked.

"For once… I agree with Sam." Valerie said, glaring at Sam, who was glaring at her. Dash was flexing his muscles and Paulina was squeezing them.

"Uh, fine. Since the only way I'm going to get a grade, is if I show up, and at least look like I'm participating." Dash said, putting his arms down. Paulina turned and glared at her group members, mad because now she doesn't have a hunk to squeeze.

"Fine. But I'm not doing anything that will mess up my flawless skin."

"Where should we meet?" Tucker asked. Danny surprisingly stayed quiet.

"What's up with you Fen- toe nail?" Dash asked, not even sounding compassionate.

"Nothing…" Danny shrugged.

"Well, then. My place. There is no way I'm going to one of your _nerd caves_." Dash said, emphasis on 'nerd caves'.

(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)

After everyone had shown up, they all sat down at the table. No one even said a word. They had agreed that they would not talk to they would be counted as 'socializing'.

"Dash?" Paulina asked. "Do you have any food?" She said, with a hurt look on her face.

"I know your parents aren't on vacation for the month, but, do you have _any _food?" Valerie asked. Everyone looked up at Dash. He shrugged and when to the kitchen.

"Not much." Dash said, pulling out a box from his cupboard. "We have some Frootloops." Danny giggled, and Sam and Tucker looked at him, before realizing what Dash had said. Looking at the box, they smiled.

"What?" Dash asked. All three of them laughed.

"What?" Dash asked more demanding. Laughing crazily, Danny pointed to the box.

"What do you have against Frootloops?" Paulina asked, looking even more confused than usual. Danny and his friends laughed harder. Danny leaned against Sam, and Tucker laughed himself to the floor.

"What is going on?" Dash demanded, shaking the box. Hearing the contents shake, Danny and his friends looked up. They located the box, and started up another laughing fit.

"What is up with you?" Valerie asked, also confused. Danny and his friends kept laughing until Dash asked them to leave. Even as they were 'escorted' out, they kept on laughing.

They were leaning against each other as they walked down the street.

Danny tripped and fell to the ground. They all abruptly stopped laughing and looked down at him.

At first, Danny had a confused look on his face. Then, he started laughing, still on the floor.

Sam and Tucker joined in laughing, and lied down on the sidewalk next to him.

(~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~)

"What the heck?" Dash asked. "What is up with them?" He looked around at his two remaining group mates.

"Don't mind them. They're geeks." Valerie said, blowing it off. She grabbed the bowl of cereal and started pouring it in a bowl. Dash and Paulina starred at her. Valerie looked up, feeling their stares.

"What? Food is food." Valerie said. She got up and grabbed a spoon and looked in the fridge.

"No milk?" Valerie looked back at Dash. "Nice." She closed the fridge and sat back down. Paulina and Dash starred at each other with unreadable expressions. Valerie sat her bowl on the table and scooped her food into her mouth. She chewed when the door burst open.

Danny stood in the doorway, with his hand on the doorknob. Sam and Tucker were peaking around on either side of the frame. They peered in and saw Valerie, then started laughing and collapsed on the ground.

Valerie sat with her spoon in her mouth. She gazed at Dash and Paulina, with a WTF expression. They looked at her, their faces looking just like hers.

Then they joined in on the laughing. Three friends laughing because of Frootloops, and the other three because of three friends.

"What in the name of _Harry Potter _is going on here?"


End file.
